


Monster

by Ghostbunne



Series: MLAndersen0 Oneshots [3]
Category: MLAndersen0
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Coma, Comatose Shaun, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Sad, Sad Ending, Shaun survives brotherly love, alternate ending to brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostbunne/pseuds/Ghostbunne
Summary: “A meter apart, we blankly stare. We shout in our heads, “Are you still in there?” Well, this ends bad then, we knew it would. So we won’t eat our words, ‘cause they don’t taste good.”Shaun isn’t dead, but he isn’t much better than that. While he might’ve survived Habit he didn’t do so unscathed. Michael blames himself. If he had just listened, had just acted… Shaun wouldn’t be stuck in the hospital unable to wake up.
Relationships: Michael Andersen & Shaun Andersen
Series: MLAndersen0 Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188248





	Monster

Michael didn’t know what to think when he stepped into the hospital room. His last time talking to Shaun was their fight in the hotel room, something he more than regretted now. They could’ve compromised, could’ve found another way. He could’ve done more to prevent this. 

He had gotten the call that morning. An unknown number, something he had learned was better to pick up than ignore more often than not. It had been the hospital, he was marked as Shaun’s emergency contact, and he had made his way as quickly as he could. Shaun had been found in the woods, bloody, bruised, and burnt. He was already unconscious by then and had been declared comatose by the time Michael had gotten the call. 

He stepped into the room quietly, glancing out the window. It was a normal day, still snowy outside, about mid-afternoon. The sky was clear, the sun shining in through the window. Michael quickly realized he was distracting himself from what he should be focusing on. He sighed, turning to face his brother. Michael didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say, Shaun wasn’t awake. Aside from the beeping of medical machines, there was no noise in the room. Michael sat down in a chair next to Shaun’s bed, staring at his hands. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He sighed, opening his mouth for a second before just as quickly closing it. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. Instead, he remained in silence, looking at his younger brother. He frowned. Shaun was covered in bandages, most of what wasn’t bandaged was bruised. Michael looked around a pang of guilt setting in.

“I’m sorry, Shaun,” Michael said, his hands curled into tense fists. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “I didn’t want this to happen, I just- I just didn’t want to die. I thought…. Maybe we could’ve figured out another way, maybe we could’ve done something else, and found the other hand and fixed this without me having to touch it.”

“And now you’re here, and it’s my fault. Something happened and I have no idea what it was, and now I don’t know if you’re going to be okay, and it’s my fault.” Michael said with a shaky sigh. He put his head in his hands, trying to keep his breath under control. “Fuck, Shaun, I just want you to be okay. I just want to talk to you and figure things out and have things be okay for once in our lives. I just want a day where nothing goes wrong, a day where we’re happy and okay, just… just one day.”

“And now we might not ever get that, because you’re here, because you might not get better, because of me,” Michael said, his voice growing quiet. “I just didn’t want to die. I didn’t think… I didn’t think you’d run off like that, I didn’t think this would happen I thought… I thought you’d hear me out, and we could figure something out.”

“I guess… I guess we couldn’t figure something out.” Michael said, looking up again. He wiped his eyes, tears quietly starting to form. He sighed, curling in on himself slightly as he spoke. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, maybe this is just how things would always go, I don’t know.”

“I don’t know Shaun. I don’t know if you can even hear me right now.” Michael said, his voice faltering. He grew quiet again, moving his hand into Shaun’s. He paused for a second, unsure. They always said in tv shows and such comatose people could hear you, they always had a dramatic reveal they were awake. It was unrealistic but… worth a shot. “Shaun? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.”

Michael paused, waiting for what felt like forever. Nothing came. He pulled his hand away, looking out the window again. “I should get going now, Shaun. I’ll come back again tomorrow, I promise.”

“See you around,” Michael said, leaving the hospital room, a sad look on his face as he avoided eye contact with people in the hallway. He got out and into his car, sitting down. It was then he found a note on the passenger seat, scrawled in messy handwriting. 

‘I can tell you what happened to your brother.’ was what it read, a nearby address scrolled messily underneath it. No name attached. Michael considered it, thinking. He put the car into drive, and left the hospital parking lot, the peculiar note on his mind. It couldn’t hurt to investigate.


End file.
